Uncharted: Inca Trail
by Jennifly
Summary: Following the events of the first game, Drake and Sully take a job that leads them into the mysteries of the Inca Empire with new friends, new foes, and plenty of thrills.
1. Chapter 1: Eventful Beginnings, As Usual

**Bremen, Germany 4:00**

"Nate, remind me why we're here again?" The silver haired man clad in black tailed his protege, suspiciously checking behind himself. Striding silently in front of him was a ruggedly handsome, smaller man dressed similarly.

"Hey, don't crap out on me now, you're the one that told me to take this job in the first place."  
>"That was before you decided to say 'screw the client' and use her resources to steal the thing for ourselves."<p>

"She would've done the same" Nate defended confidently, Sully shaking his head as the younger man spoke.

"You're forgetting what happened the last time you did that. Let me ask you, did it end well?"  
>"Well no, but it would've been if everyone in the Raja family didn't have chronic backstabbing syndrome."<p>

"I hope you're right about this, kid."  
>"What's the worst that could happen?" This last comment earned an odd look from Sully. The worst that could happen would be pretty damn bad, considering the amount of terrible things that could have -and have- happened to them if they botched this job. "I'll try and find a way in through the window, cover me." Nate said, before grappling for a handhold on a pipe's ledge, and then dexterously making his way toward the window set just above a large pair of expensive looking wooden doors. After a minute of fumbling with the lock and security system, he pushed the heavy door open and Sully slid inside.<p>

They kept their steps quiet and their voices to a low whisper as they made their way to one of the mansion's many rooms built to display the ancient treasures that the building housed. The two kept to either side of the room, using small penlights to search for their quarry. The room was dead silent until finally Nate spoke up. "Sully, I think this is it." As Sully shuffled over, he pointed out the small, unassuming piece of jewelery laying in a display case.

"You sure? It seems awfully... Small." Was the older man's response.

"This is what was in the picture, give me a hand with this lock." After toying with the lock for a moment, the two swung open the case and Nate snatched the necklace, tucking it into a pocket. "Now we just have to..." His words were cut off by the loud sirens now wailing in his ears, looking to the window nearby; their closest means of escape. "Ah, crap." Nothing could ever be simple.

**A Week Later; Cuzco, Peru 13:06**

The Incas had always baffled historians, and here was quite possibly the largest collection of Inca artifacts in the world, now on public display. Unfortunately, Biara Waters could not care less. Her father, Marcus Waters, a professor and historian at Colombia University, had dragged his daughter to Peru to see the new collection, and the young college student could not have been more bored.

A mechanical engineering major and a rising senior in college, Biara hadn't shared her father's love of archeology since she was a little girl, before he and her mother had separated and driven a wedge into their relationship. Apparently Marcus' idea of making it up to his daughter was to take her to a foreign country to look at old shit in a museum. _Lovely._

Luckily, she had managed to make her way to the street. Even with the blistering Peruvian sun beating down, she felt better than she had in the museum. Then again, she had never liked being cooped up in a small space. Or a big one, for that matter. Buildings in general just didn't suit her.

Slipping into a drowsy state, she skulked near the outside of the museum, pouting inwardly at her cursed luck.

"And you're sure this is the place?"

"Sure as I can be..."

Catching the snippet of a conversation, Biara's gaze flicked up to the two men walking into the museum. She took a moment to examine them from afar, eyes lingering on the younger man slightly longer than they should have, as he noticed when he turned back to check behind him. _Oops..._ She simply shrugged it off, returning to the cramped, crowded halls of the museum to beg her father to take pity on her and buy her lunch.

* * *

><p>"Victor Sullivan? My God, is that you?" Marcus Waters couldn't believe his eyes. Out of all the things he had expected, seeing his past walk through the door wasn't one of them. The man he had just addressed seemed startled, as if he was caught in the middle of something, stunned and searching for the words to greet Marcus.<p>

"Marcus? Christ, this is unexpected..." He didn't sound particularly chipper about seeing the professor again, and less so when Nate walked over to him, a questioning look on his face. He quickly introduced them, doing his best to act normal. Marcus and he had pulled off some crazy stunts back in the day, and it wasn't out of the question for the professor would suspect he was up to no good again.

"Your son?" Marcus said, gesturing to Nate. Nate and Sully exchanged a look, trying not to laugh.

"No, not exactly. How's Tanya? You two ever get married?"

"Yes, and divorced. My daughter is sulking about somewhere, you know how kids these days act."

This earned a chuckle from Sully and a small sigh from Nate, but before anything could be said in response, a piercing, feminine scream cut through the air, audible through even the loud chatter of the crowds swarming through the museum and stopping every conversation instantly.


	2. Chapter 2: Boring Explanations, As Usual

**Cuzco, Peru 13:10**

Backed into a dead end alleyway with a trio of sinister looking goons slowly advancing toward her, Biara did the only logical thing she could think to do at the time: scream. _That's what I get for trying to play spy, I guess... Oh shit, they've got guns! FUCK! Think, you stupid bitch, think! _The girl's thoughts raced as she tried her damnedest to somehow back through the wall she was now standing flat against.

"You're a long way from home, _sipascha._"

And didn't she know it. Her mind was out of ideas for an attempt at escape, and the bulging muscles and guns on the goons discouraged her from trying to fight them or break and run. Against her better judgment, as a meaty hand reached for her, she slapped it away, accomplishing nothing but earning a bemused chuckle from the large man.

"Well, feisty aren't you. This will make things a bit more fun." His follower, the second largest, and second closest spoke up in a language that Biara could not understand, sounding to her ears like a mixture of Spanish and Arabic. The bigger man responded in the same language with a glare at the smaller one before turning back to Biara.

"We are not going to hurt you, _sipascha_. You are merely a pawn." This was said both grudgingly and mockingly.

A pawn? How reassuring. "Well, if I'm going to be sacrificed for the king, can I at least know who that is?" Her words seemed to puzzle the three, earning a sigh from her. "Not big chess players, I see..."

"We have wasted too much time. Keep your mouth shut and I will have no need to kill you." he drew a small Desert Eagle from a holster, leveling it at her chest.

"Walk." He commanded. Having no other options, she took a step forward, the goon taking her arm to conceal his other hand holding his pistol, pressed into the small of her back. Normally the blistering summer heat didn't bother her much, but today it seemed to her about a thousand degrees hotter than normal as she stepped carefully, the barrel of a gun threatening to punch a hole in her stomach if she tripped.

* * *

><p>"That was odd..." Marcus said, referring to the scream that had just sliced through the air. "I wouldn't worry too much, though. I'm sure security will take care of it. We can step into the administrative offices, it'll be quieter there."<p>

Before Sully and Nate could protest, the professor had started towards the offices. With a shrug, the two followed him, awkwardly shuffling into chairs after the professor asked (read: demanded) that they sit down and started talking about something to which neither of the other men listened.

Sully did his best to feign interest while Nate glanced anxiously at the door. It was several minutes before Marcus took a break from his long-winded tale and promptly settled down into his own desk chair. "Victor, if there's one thing I've never known you as, it's a sightseer. You came here for something and I want to know what it is."

The professor's sudden change of topic caught both men off guard. As Nate started to stand and vouch for their innocence, Sully shook his head, signaling him to sit back down. Not only was Marcus a smart, perceptive man, but he was also well aware of Sully's particular 'profession'.

"I was wondering when you'd get to that." Sully sighed heavily, finally meeting the professor's eyes. "Nate, let him see the necklace."

Nate hesitated, but with a nod of encouragement from Sully, produced the necklace from a pocket and held it up for the professor to see.

"That's rather... Anticlimactic, Victor. What does this have to do with anything?" The professor said, visibly disappointed.

Withdrawing the small silver necklace as if he had been insulted, Nate and Sully exchanged a skeptical look. Nate spoke.

"Well, our employer..."

"Former employer" Sully interjected.

"Yeah, our former employer mentioned something about the pendant being a key. We did some digging, and... Well, it led here. I think that whatever this thing unlocks, is in this museum."

Marcus appeared far from convinced. "You do realize that that is a simple Chakana, the three-stepped cross, symbolizing heaven, hell and Earth. It's very common! What makes you think that this one is special?"

"Well, I don't think-"

The professor cut off Nate before he could finish. "Even if it were special in some way, do you know what it unlocks?"

"No, but we were-" This time it was Sully cut off by the iron-lunged professor.

"And you were going to look around for the item it unlocks, to steal? That's-"

"Marcus, please!" Sully finally interrupted. "Will ya quit asking questions you don't give us time to answer?"

"Apologies, Victor. I didn't mean to... Wait, let me see that pendant once more?" Marucs reached for the pendant, snatching it from Nate's hand and peering at it closely. "You're in luck, I believe I've seen the door that this key unlocks. It's in one of the storage rooms..." Just as he trailed off, a high pitched ringing noise noise emanated from Sully's pocket.

"Who the hell...?" Nate mused, digging into his pocket for the phone and checking the name. He exchanged a look with Sully like two schoolboys who just got caught shoplifting.

"Sorry to cut the reunion short, doc, but we need to get out of here."

* * *

><p>"<em>Sunsu! <em>You brought me the wrong person! I told you to bring me **Sullivan**! Not this little slut!" Curisimay Lupaca scolded, rage building as she looked at the American girl standing in her makeshift office, held by Atoc. Atoc was the one of the largest men she had at her disposal, but unfortunately also one of the dumbest. Apparently she was wrong to assume he would be able to carry out a simple task like finding and capturing Victor Sullivan. Drawing in a deep breath, she rubbed her temples with one hand, and waved to Atoc. "Maybe we can find some use for her. _Ayqiy._"

As the large man left, Lupaca took a moment to scrutinize the young woman. She appeared nervous, gray-green eyes darting around the room, as if seeking an escape. Her features showed African heritage, as well as her skin and hair color, but the texture of her hair was European; straight and smooth, worn down except for two clips on either side keeping the front strands out of her face. She appeared to be in her early twenties, though the nervous stance she had taken on now aged her several years. Altogether not hard to pick out of a crowd, and it confounded her as to why Atoc had taken her and not Sullivan, despite her orders. She suspected it had little to do with orders.

"What's going on?" The girl finally spoke up, voice surprisingly steady. Lupaca glared down at her in response, then finally replied with a question of her own.

"What is your name?"  
>"Why?"<p>

"Answer the question, girl." Lupaca growled. The girl seemed intimidated by her tactics. Good.

"Biara."

"Biara _what_?"

She paused. "Smith..."  
>"Bullshit!" Lupaca spat. "Tell me your real name. You should know that at the moment, we have no use for you, and that it is extremely tempting to tell my men to kill you. If I were you, I'd start talking, girl."<p>

"Waters... My name is Biara Waters." she finally admitted.

"Was that so difficult? Now then, Ms. Waters, what do you know about the Inca?"

"Um... Not much?"

"Just as I thought. Useless." She sighed, gracefully producing a small SIG Sauer from a drawer on the old wooden desk in front of her, slowly flicking the safety off.

Biara had lost control of her senses the second she had seen the gun. Only one thought crossed her mind: _run._


End file.
